La culpa de todo
by affy bp
Summary: Si alguien les preguntara ¿Cómo se dieron cuenta que estaban hechos el uno para el otro? Ambos responderían sin dudarlo: Fue culpa del idiota de James. Slash Remus/Sirius. One-shoot


**Disclaimer**: ¡Nada es mio..!

**Summary:** Si a les preguntaban ¿Cómo se dieron cuenta que estaban hecho el uno para el otro? Ambos responderían sin dudarlo: Fue culpa del idiota de James.

**Nota: **Lo primer que escribo de esta pareja espero que no me haya quedado tan mal..!

* * *

**La culpa de todo.**

-¿Nunca han pensado que pasaría si alguno de los cuatro confesara der marica?-había preguntado una noche James, era una de esas que las horas parecían faltarles para saciar sus ansias de divertirse.

Era cuando los cuatro eran prácticamente invencibles, cuando tenían diecisiete y cuando sentían que se llevaban el mundo por delante. El chico de anteojos miro la cara de confusión de sus tres mejores amigos y solto una limpia carcajada, Peter le imito. Remus parecía meditarlo y Sirius los miraba como si estuvieran locos.

-¿Qué has estado fumando Prongs?-pregunto Black cuando su mejor amigo dejo de reir.

-Nada Padfoot, es solo que… ¿Ustedes creen que eso arruinaría nuestra amistad?

-Por supuesto que no-contesto Remus muy seguro.

Si la licantropía no los había separado, menos lo iba a hacer el hecho de que alguno de los cuatro fuera homosexual.

-Sí, yo pienso igual-agrego Potter-¿Y si alguno confesara que está enamorado de uno del grupo?-preguntó esta vez mirándoles con gracia.

Peter volvió a reír, esta vez Remus ni siquiera lo pensó simplemente suspiro, Sirius por su parte parecía confuso…

Si se tratara de James seguramente no le creería y lo mandaría a joderse, si comprobara que era cierto pues nada, todo seguiría igual, excepto las bromas gays porque no fuera que su mejor amigo se lo tomara enserio. Si se tratara de Peter probablemente se mofarían de el un rato y luego lo comprenderían. Pero si fuera Remus…

¿Qué pasaría si fuera Remus declarándosele a alguno del grupo? La sola idea le hizo estremecer.

¿Y si era el mismo a quien Remus se le declaraba? ¿Qué haría el? Por un momento Sirius Black tuvo ganas de sonreír, por algún motivo esto no le desagradaba tanto como la idea anterior. Aunque aun no tenía la respuesta..¿Qué haría si Moony se le declarara? No seria capaz de rechazarlo, principalmente porque Padfoot tenía una extraña manía –u obsesión, como se quiera ver –de querer proteger al licántropo.

Es que Remus Lupin lucia indefenso por donde lo vieras, piel pálida, complexión delgada y semblante cansado. Aun así el joven era apuesto y eso Sirius jamás, jamás, jamás lo negaría porque sería negar aquello que piensa cada noche antes de apagar las luces y gritar "¡Buenas noches Moony, Prongs , Wortail! ¡Sueñen conmigo!" y ver por última vez en el día la sonrisa deslumbrante del castaño.

Y tras un cambio drástico de conversación y un par de horas charlando sobre alguna chica guapa o sobre Lily Evans por decimocuarta vez en el día (ese era el tema favorito de Prongs) James y Peter anunciaron que partían a la cocina por un refrigerio y tal vez tardarían un rato devorando lo que encontraran allá abajo, Remus y Sirius se negaron a acompañarlos alegando que tenían sueño, así que los dos se fueron a dormir. Sirius con la extraña imagen de Remus sobre su regazo, el inspirando el aroma que viene de Remus –como chocolate y canela –Remus besándole el cuello, Remus, solo Remus.

Y de repente se da cuenta que no puede dormir. Que la cara delgada de Lupin se sigue colando en su cabeza y que si no se controla pronto las imágenes empezaran a volverse más y más placenteras hasta que Sirius tenga la absurda necesidad de una ducha fría.

El moreno sale de la habitación tratando de hacer el menor ruido posible y bajo hasta la Sala Común. Es raro, Sirius Black es perezoso por naturaleza, verlo allí a esas horas, mirando el fuego no es normal. De pronto y casi sin darse cuenta el de ojos grises voltea y se encuentra con un castaño que le mira curioso

-¿Qué haces aquí Sirius?-pregunta Remus, y esta vez Black sabe que es real porque _se ve como su Moony, y claro, huele exactamente como huele SU Moony._

-Ehh…nada. No podía dormir-asegura el moreno sin dejar de mirar el fuego.

-Si, yo tampoco.

Ninguno entiende porque el ambiente se siente tan tenso, no son capaces de comprender la magnitud de los sentimientos que flotan en el aire y eso los confunde ¿Qué relación pueden tener el rostro, el cuerpo y el aroma de Remus, las estúpidas preguntas de Cornamenta y el repentino insomnio del sex symbol Sirius Black?

Aparentemente nada, pero afortunadamente Moony sabe bien ver detrás de las apariencias.

-¿Te molesto lo que pregunto James?-cuestiono Lupin de pronto, Sirius trago saliva ¿Era tan obvio que hasta Remus lo había notado? ¿Qué estaría pensando de él?

-Mas o menos.-contestó el moreno inseguro.

-¿Es que eres homofóbico o algo así?-preguntó Remus en un intento por desenmascarar a Sirius Black.

-Pues…no.

-¿Entonces? ¿Qué te molesto?

Sirius de pronto se levanto del sillón y se encontró con el rostro de Remus a escasos centímetros, podía ver sus ojos dorados de cerca, siempre le parecieron hermosos y llenos de enigmas, llenos de muchísimas cosas que él no entendía y que nadie entendería a menos que fuera un licántropo y tuviera que sufrir todo lo que ese chico pálido y apuesto sufría. Y otra vez Black tuvo ganas de tenerlo en su regazo y abrazarlo con todo su ser.

Remus exhalo y Sirius lo sintió más cerca esta vez, sus alientos se mezclaban al igual que sus miradas y sus palpitaciones. Chocolate y canela, tan Remus…

Lupin le miro con duda, ¿Desde cuándo Sirius se comportaba así? Tenerlo cerca era relativamente lo más molesto y placentero. Molesto pues sus ojos grises le intimidaban y sentía ansias y placentero por obvias razones.

-Sirius…-susurro Lupin antes de perder el control de sus actos.

Las manos de Sirius acariciaron el rostro de Lupin, su piel era cálida mientras la de Sirius era necesitada, ansiosa de Remus.

-No hables Remus por favor. No quiero pensar-pidió Sirius pasando su dedo índice por el brazo derecho del castaño.

-Tu nunca quieres pensar…-respondió el de la miel en los ojos con una sonrisa, aquella que Sirius conocía tan bien y que a la vez sentía como si jamás la fuera a poder descifrar.

Suspiro. Padfoot suspiro sobre los labios de Remus que se entreabrieron y lo llevaron a cerrar los ojos rápidamente. Sirius seguía acariciando la mejilla de Remus siintiendo su calor; el moreno llevo sus manos al delgado rostro de su amigo y susurro muy despacio:

-Al menos no esta noche.

Dicho esto llevo sus labios a recorrer la oreja de Remus, su lengua se introdujo dentro de esta, Remus suspiro nuevamente cuando Sirius mordió su lóbulo. De pronto el lobo dentro de Lupin rugio reclamando carne, carne que estaba tan cerca. Remus tomo a Sirius con violencia de los hombros y le beso, casi estrellando sus labios con los de el.

No fue nada de película, dulce y romántico...fue salvaje, pasional. Fue húmedo y caliente, lleno de excitación por parte de ambos. Sirius se llevo una gran sorpresa cuando la lengua de Remus recorría hambrienta su propia boca en busca de la suya, de algo para saciarse. El moreno no le negó la entrada, al contrario dirigió la suya a inspeccionar lo que se encontraba tras los rosados labios de Remus Lupin. Sus lenguas parecían encajar, parecían ser echos para besarse el uno al otro.

La mano de Sirius recorría la espalda de Remus mientras se preguntaba que demonios había pasado con el muchacho frágil que veía a diario porque ahí seguro no se encontraba, ahí había un lobo hambriento y Black era la carne humana mas deliciosa. El moreno acariciaba su espalda, el chico de ojos dorados sonrió en su boca.

Remus recorría con su mano el pecho de Sirius por debajo de su camisa y con la otra lo atraía por la cabeza.

-¿Subimos?-pregunto Sirius jadeando

-Si-respondió simplemente Remus mientras suspiraba una y otra vez sin despegar los labios de los del moreno.

Subieron a la habitación besándose y le echaron candado, esperando que James y Peter tardaran un buen rato.

No sabían si estaban preparados para hablarlo pero en algún momento tendrían que hacerlo. No hacían nada más que pasar el tiempo besándose, esta vez con ternura, besándose como dos enamorados cursis, besándose simplemente.

-¿Qué fue eso?-preguntó Sirius mientras atraía a Remus de la nuca

-¿Eso qué paso? No lo sé…

-¿Alguna vez te lo imaginaste? Digo, tu y yo besarnos..

-No realmente. Pensé que eras…tu sabes, hetero..

-Si también yo-admitió Sirius

-¿Entonces?-pregunto el castaño

-Pues supongo que…no se…te quiero Remus. Te quiero y quiero seguir haciendo esto.

-¿Me quieres?-pregunto Remus como si esto fuera la locura más grande del universo

-¡Joder, si! Te quiero como un idiota. Si tu no sientes lo mismo pues…

-¿Estás loco? Claro que siento lo mismo idiota.

-Ahora lo entiendo.

-¿Entonces si te lo imaginabas? Tu y yo…-pregunto Remus nuevamente

-Pues no. Supongo que todo fue culpa de Cornamenta-opino Black mientras acariciaba el rostro de Lupin quien sonrió.

-Si, supongo…-dijo antes de perderse en el sabor de Sirius Black una vez más.

* * *

Espero que haya quedado decente xD es que esta pareja me gusta bastante pero no se nunca se me habia ocurrido escribir de ellos..hasta ahora.

Dejen review plis! ;) besos


End file.
